Geography Wiki
Welcome to Geopedia This is a wiki that contains facts on global geography and places in the world that . have been published since March 2009. =Thanks for all your help on this wiki. We have finally published our 100th page officially. For your information, the 100th page published was on Bangladesh! This is a great cause for celebration!!! (Now get back to editing:-)= =This wiki has as of September 9th, been officially moved to this URL: http://globalpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Globalpedia_Wiki= Contents This section contains shortcuts for the many sections of this wiki. Continents: Asia, Europe, Africa, North America, South America, Antarctica, Oceania Streets: FaradinHoti (street in Prizren, Kosovo), Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' Ask on Wikianswers buttonlabel=Ask on Wikianswers prefix=wikianswers:Special:CreateQuestionPage/ width=30 break=yes answers.wikia.com Find, answer, and ask geography questions on Wikianswers. Latest Activity This Week's Featured Articles Africa Africa is the world's second largest continent in terms of area and population. It is generally excepted as the birthplace of the modern human and all humans on the planet can trace their origin to the continent. Africa is also the continent with the most countries (with 54)... Click here to read more. Middle East The Middle East is a reigon of Asia. It comprises the far western countries of Asia, and is often referred to as the "Near East" as well. The first major civilizations originated in the Middle East, particularly in the region known as Mesopotamia, drained by the Tigris and Euphrates rivers. Currently, there are complex politics and multiple revolutions... Click here to read more. Japan Japan is a country in East Asia located east of the Korean peninsula, and south of Sakhalin and Far Eastern Russia. It is bounded by the Sea of Japan to the west, the North Pacific Ocean to the east, and the East China Sea to the southwest. It is the 6th most populous country in Asia (excluding Russia), with a population of over 125 million people... Click here to read more. Featured image --> Coming Soon *Articles on all the countries of the world *Articles on all the states comprising the United States *Articles on Major Cities of the World *Articles on More Physical Features of the World Upcoming and Past Events *September 9th, 2013: We will change the name of this wiki to Geopedia. *September 10th, 2013: We will mark the publishing of the 100th article on the homepage. *November 1st, 2013: 4 1/2 year anniversary of Geopedia *February 2014: Showcase Month- We will offer 10 articles on the Featured Articles section per week. *March 18th, 2014: We will mark the five-year anniversary of the creation of this wiki with the first annual Geopedia Day. Global Map This map's purpose is to provide an overview of our articles and links to those articles. Just move your mouse around the map to explore Earth! Click on orange pointers to read about important places on our planet. Feel free to write any Red Links! __NOEDITSECTION__